Soulmates
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Almas gêmeas são pessoas que se completam; entre elas há uma sintonia una, incrível e inequívoca. Sua alma gêmea pode ser um dos pais, seu irmão, um primo, um amigo, seu namorado... Ou a co-estrela do seriado de sucesso em que você atua. - (PRÉ) PADACKLES ou J2/BROMANCE, você escolhe o ponto de vista que lhe for mais atraente. Real People quase Universo Alternativo, ou vice-versa.
1. Jensen and I

**Soulmates**

By Follow Miss Padasexy

**Beta: **annamanson. Passei o legado dos erros para ela.

**Disclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não são meus, não trabalham para mim, eu não trabalho para eles, eles não me conhecem, isso aqui nunca aconteceu de verdade, os fatos e as personalidades descritas são completa e absolutamente ficcionais. Tudo invenção da minha mente suja. Isso se estende para outras pessoas eventualmente citadas. Semelhanças entre fatos, pessoas e acontecimentos são mera coincidência.

**Nota: **conforme mencionado no resumo acima, esse texto pode ser encarado como (Pré) Padackles ou como J2/Bromance. Escolha a visão que mais lhe agrada e seja feliz!

Palavras de baixo calão são lugar comum aqui. Se isso ofende a sua sensibilidade, não prossiga ou seja forte.

Música de inspiração: Crash And Burn – Savage Garden.

**J2**

Sábado de manhã. Dia de folga das gravações. Mesmo em dias assim, sem responsabilidades, Jared acordava cedo. Não gostava de perder tempo dormindo demais. Tinha exercícios físicos regulares para fazer se quisesse manter o corpo forte, saudável e bonito. Precisava preparar o café da manhã para ele e para Jensen, porque o loiro acordava bem depois, e de forma não espontânea. Geralmente ele era sacudido por Jared, e levantava com um mau humor tão diabólico que somente bacon e suco cítrico conseguiam aplacar. Esse era o começo do dia deles. Jared adorava essa rotina..

O moreno abriu os olhos após um indizível tempo de toques estridentes de seu despertador. Esfregou-os com as mãos, limpou a saliva ao redor de sua boca e se espreguiçou na cama. Bateu no despertador para que parasse de gritar após checar as horas: 6:35h. Cinco minutos além do horário estipulado para acordar nas folgas. Estava ficando relapso, de acordo com suas próprias regras.

Levantou-se e alongou seu corpo enorme. Conforme realizava suas regulares atividades matinais, alongava a musculatura para fazer sua corrida ao redor do quarteirão. Abriu as cortinas e contemplou o dia quase recém-nascido. O Sol brilhava o seu melhor tom de dourado, sem agredir com seu calor excessivo. Pousou as mãos na janela e arreganhou-as, inspirando o doce ar da manhã de Vancouver. Sorriu nesse instante. Não era tão bom quanto as manhãs de sua juventude em San Antonio, mas aquele quadro também era capaz de fazê-lo feliz se mantivesse o coração aberto para tanto. E Jared era especialista em se conservar receptivo. Aprendeu ao longo de seus vinte e tantos anos a extrair o que havia de melhor ao seu redor. Ajudava a diminuir as dores inevitáveis do caminho e a potencializar as alegrias que lhe surgiam no percurso.

Seguiu para o banheiro e fez o que devia ser feito dentro do recinto. Voltou para o quarto e arrumou a cama, deixando os lençóis dobrados debaixo dos travesseiros macios e o edredom corretamente posicionado sobre toda essa organização. Era um ritual que cumpria sempre, onde quer que estivesse; fosse em sua casa no Canadá, na casa de sua família, na casa dos Ackles, nos hotéis. Hábito de infância. Não era muito prendado nem fanático por limpeza e organização, no entanto esse cuidado gostava de ter consigo mesmo. Era demonstração de respeito, em sua cabeça.

Vestiu sua roupa de corrida, penteou os cabelos, calçou seu tênis. Enfiou a mão no armário e puxou o primeiro boné que tateou. Foi até a gaveta e pegou uma toalha de rosto. Da penteadeira, pescou um dos relógios que Jensen lhe dera de presente - um dos milhares. Jensen era um adorador de relógios e vivia comprando para si e para ele, Jared. Quase toda semana era relógio novo para os dois, e ele os comprava iguais, iguaizinhos. Mesma cor, modelo, tamanho. Era uma coisa estranha, mas Jared não reclamava. Se seu amigo gostava de lhe dar relógios, bem, ele fazia gosto em recebê-los. Tinha um pouco de amor em cada caixinha que o loiro lhe entregava com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e ansiosos para observar a expressão do presenteado.

Jared sabia qual a reação exata para deixar o mais velho feliz. Ele abria o pacote em ritmo médio, depois retirava o relógio e no mesmo momento olhava para Jensen e sorria abertamente, com a boca e com o olhar, mostrando suas covinhas bem demarcadas. Então Jensen sorria de volta, expondo as leves rugas que já se formavam ao redor de seus olhos, apesar de ser ainda jovem, e tomava o presente das mãos do moreno, puxando seu braço para que ele mesmo o colocasse em seu pulso. Depois comparava como cada um tinha ficado com os relógios idênticos, colocando seu braço branco e sardento ao lado do braço moreno e com veias saltadas de Jared. Nesse instante, Jared já armava de novo aquele sorriso que ele dava somente para Ackles, porque o amigo gostava de saber que ele inspirava um sorriso especial no mais alto que ninguém, nem mesmo seus parentes e ex-noiva, conseguiam. Jensen erguia sua cabeça para ver o rosto de Jared e, constatando que o tal sorriso estava em sua face, batia na sua costa e dizia "_Acho que ficou mais bonito em você_". Era sempre dessa forma. Às vezes, uma palavra ou um gesto mudavam, mas o timing era imutável. Jared tinha tudo memorizado. Saber tudo sobre Jensen era importante para ele, e manter o loiro alegre também.

Saiu de seu quarto e foi direto para o da frente, onde sua co-estrela, melhor amigo e candidato a irmão, dormia. Ele checava se Jensen estava dormindo antes de suas corridas, precisava ter certeza de que o outro estava bem. Abriu a porta silenciosamente. Nenhum dos dois tinha o costume de dormir de portas trancadas, e era muito natural adentrarem no espaço do companheiro. Não havia segredos entre eles.

Quando Jared olhou para a cama, suspirou nervoso; Jensen não estava lá. A cama não tinha sinais de ter sido usada. Jensen também arrumava sua cama, mas só depois do café da manhã, nunca antes. Seu péssimo humor ao acordar não permitia sequer conversar com Jared ou acariciar os cachorros antes de forrar o estômago, o que dirá realizar qualquer atividade doméstica. Aquela cama em perfeito estado significava que Jensen dormira fora, de novo. Pelo quinto final de semana consecutivo. Não que se incomodasse com isso, Jensen era um adulto e aquela era sua casa também, entrava e saía quando bem entendesse. O problema é que Jensen estava se afundando no álcool. Sempre voltava completamente bêbado, se jogava na cama e dormia o dia inteiro. Acordava já de noitinha, com ressaca, e sem saber direito o que estivera fazendo nas ruas. Deixava Jared louco de preocupação e de aperreio. Preocupação porque o loiro podia ter feito coisas que maculariam sua imagem; aperreio porque Jensen reclamava que sua cabeça iria explodir de dor, que seu estômago estava revirando, que seus olhos ardiam com a luz a cada dois minutos mais ou menos. "_Não aguento mais Jay, faz alguma coisa!_". "_Fez a cama, agora deita!_", era o tipo de resposta que o moreno dava, enquanto pesquisava em seu laptop se não tinha alguma nota vexatória na imprensa jogando os termos "Jensen Ackles Aparição Novas Fotos Notícias" nos sites de busca.

Esse novo comportamento de Jensen estava deixando Jared com medo. O menor nunca agiu assim, não era do tipo fanfarrão e nem apreciava ser um fardo para os outros. Bebia, mas não ao ponto de ficar bêbado, nunca fora de casa. Jensen só costumava ficar bêbado junto de Jared, na sala, quando compartilhavam algumas garrafas de cerveja, vinho, ou o que fosse. Nessas ocasiões bebiam como adolescentes, falavam besteiras, como qualquer dupla de amigos inseparáveis. Não era natural esse comportamento de Jensen. Jared tinha certeza que algo de ruim se passava na vida do sardento. Queria muito perguntar, mas Jensen não gostava de ser questionado nesse aspecto, só se abria quando se sentia preparado para tanto. Jared respeitava seus limites.

Desceu as escadas com pesar em seu coração. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo. Iria arrumar um jeito de questionar indiretamente Jensen quando ele retornasse; aproveitaria sua bebedeira para arrancar algo. Foi pensando nisso que, ao chegar à entrada da sala, sentiu um cheiro desagradável que embrulhou suas entranhas, um possível misto de vômito e urina. Procurou a fonte do odor. Talvez seus "meninos" tivessem se soltado e passado mal, sujando a sala. Olhou para o sofá que estava posicionado de costas para ele, e viu a cabeça de Jensen apoiada no encosto do móvel. Chegou mais perto e percebeu que Jensen estava dormindo, ou desmaiado, de bruços, com um dos braços arriados para fora, encostando a mão no chão. Viu uma poça de vômito no tapete, na direção da cabeça do rapaz. Correu para a entrada da sala novamente e segurou sua própria ânsia, tampando boca e nariz com a mão direita. Respirou fundo e voltou para onde Jensen estava, ainda tampando o rosto.

Deu uma boa conferida no cenário e lamentou com a alma o que via. Ajoelhou-se de frente para Jensen e acariciando devagar seus cabelos começou a chamar por ele, em voz baixa, aumentando-a aos poucos. O outro nem se movia. Jared começou a lagrimar. Poderia Jensen ter se afogado no próprio produto de seu mal estado? Começou a sacudir os ombros do sênior, gritando seu nome. "_Jensen, caralho, abre esses olhos! Por favor, fala comigo!_". Nada. Suas lágrimas já caíam pesadas. Se pudesse manter a calma teria notado que Jensen respirava, de forma lenta, mas respirava. No entanto, a possibilidade de o seu conterrâneo ter sufocado e morrido turvava seu raciocínio. Começou a sacudir o loiro com mais violência, gritando o mais alto que conseguia.

Jensen foi saindo do seu estado de sonolência. A voz de Jared, antes distante, agora era pior que o badalo de um sino. Ardia dentro de seu cérebro. Precisava mandar o outro parar de berrar o quanto antes, caso contrário sua massa encefálica derreteria e escorreria pelos ouvidos. Foi se apercebendo de seu corpo aos poucos, conforme o torpor desaparecia. Tentou abrir os olhos umas cinco vezes antes de conseguir. "_Dessa vez eu me ferrei mesmo! Acho que bebi até diesel!_"

- Cala a boca Jay! – Foi a primeira frase que proferiu quando pôde dominar o movimento de seus lábios.

- Filho de uma puta, graças a Deus! – Jared encostou sua cabeça na de Jensen e o abraçou torto devido às suas posições.

- Ainda não foi dessa vez que você se livrou de mim. – Respondeu o loiro levantando a mão da poça de vômito e tocando o abdômen de Jared, pois era o máximo de carinho que sua força lhe permitia demonstrar.

- Eu não quero me livrar de você, seu filho da puta, desgraçado! Quase me matou de susto!

Jared se largou do outro ainda chorando um pouco. Jensen virou seu próprio rosto e viu as lágrimas que rolavam, notando que outras rolaram antes, lavando o rosto moreno. Um nó se formou na sua garganta. Estava fazendo uma bela bagunça na sua vida e arrastava Jared para sua nuvem de aflição.

- Desculpa, Jay... Eu bebi mais do que todas as outras vezes juntas e nem sei como cheguei aqui... Só lembro que estava num bar com uma música horrível e que misturei várias coisas... E de você gritando do meu lado. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, não tem razão pra se desculpar. Se você tivesse morrido aí sim você estaria ferrado! Não ia ter pedido de desculpas que desse jeito! – As lágrimas cessaram dando lugar ao sorriso especial dedicado à Ackles. Jensen não pôde evitar perceber que seus olhos molhados ficavam em um tom único de verde, que seus cílios cintilavam e sua pele parecia mais sedosa quando úmida. Além de parecer que seu sorriso continha pequenos pontos brilhantes. Já tinha visto Jared chorar muitas vezes, e ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração ficava contrito nesses momentos, ele ficava admirado com a beleza que o choro trazia para o semblante do moreno.

- E como eu ia me desculpar se estivesse morto, seu burro? Parece criança argumentando! – Retrucou sorrindo.

Jensen tentou se levantar sozinho, mas foi necessário se deixar ser ajudado pelos braços de Jared, que se encaixaram perfeitamente ao redor de seu corpo, colocando-o bem sentado no sofá. O mais novo viu que o móvel estava molhado. O jeans do loiro também.

- Jensen... Você... Urinou no sofá?

- Porra! Mas que merda, Jay, desculpa! Eu vou comprar um novo, prometo! Cara, que coisa embaraçosa! – Jensen ficou completamente vermelho e abaixou a cabeça. Jared sentou ao seu lado, sem nem se incomodar com o fato de estar sentando exatamente no local afetado.

- Vai pra merda, Jen! Eu não quero sofá novo! Nem precisa ter vergonha de mim por isso. E suas desculpas são desnecessárias. Eu quero é que você fique bem, que pare de agir assim. Por que você está fazendo isso consigo mesmo hein? – Abraçou Jensen de lado, encostando a cabeça loira em seu ombro largo.

- Meu, você é muito gay! Para com isso! – Desgrudou-se do outro. – Eu ando ansioso, nada demais. Mas você tem razão, eu tô me metendo numa fria. Vou parar com essas farras. Me ajuda a ir pro quarto? Tô merecendo banho e cama.

- Claro. Eu ia te levar mesmo se você não me pedisse. E quero que você converse comigo sobre essa sua ansiedade. Parece que você precisa desabafar.

Ergueu-se. Ato contínuo abaixou-se o suficiente para agarrar a cintura de Ackles e fazê-lo ficar de pé. Depois disso, sempre sorrindo, largou o loiro para observar até onde ia sua capacidade de equilíbrio; constatou que não ia muito longe. Virando-o de costas, atracou-se ao seu tronco, a fim de lhe permitir andar por si mesmo, sem correr o risco de cair. Jensen se segurou em seus braços e os dois foram subindo devagar as escadas, até chegarem ao quarto. Lá adentraram e Jared, com todo o cuidado, sentou Jensen no box do banheiro. Tirou seus sapatos, meias, cinto, carteira, celular e chaves de dentro dos bolsos.

- Pode terminar de se despir e tomar banho sozinho?

- Claro que posso, Jay! Obrigado.

- Porque se não puder, eu ajudo, sem problema nenhum.

- Sai daqui, Jared! Eu não vou deixar você me dar banho, que coisa mais sem graça!

- Aff Jensen, sem maldade nenhuma! Só pra te ajudar mesmo, seu texano escroto! Vou deixar essas coisas no canto do quarto, pegar uma toalha e um roupão pra deixar perto de você, e te preparar um café enquanto você se lava tá?

- Ok, _querida! _– Disse Jensen sarcasticamente, ganhando um tapa no topo da cabeça do mais novo, que gargalhava.

Jared fez como anunciou e entrou em seu próprio quarto. Trocou suas vestes, um tanto aborrecido por perder a corrida matinal de todo santo dia. Só não estava mais aborrecido porque a causa disso era ajudar Jensen. Desde que eles se conheceram Jared passou a adorar o rapaz. No início o loiro era mais reservado, um tanto sério. Era ele, Jared, quem sempre fazia as piadas, quem desanuviava o ambiente, quem fazia Jensen gargalhar. Depois de um certo tempo, o outro passou a agir de forma diversa. Foi como se uma porta tivesse se aberto e nunca mais pudesse ser fechada. Jensen passou a ser o sujeito divertido, jocoso, sempre alegre. Além disso, começou a tratar Jared como se fosse seu irmão mais novo, protegendo-o de tudo e de todos. Sempre que lia uma crítica negativa sobre o moreno, por exemplo, Jensen passava o dia mal humorado e resmungando, como se tivesse sido o tal comentário dirigido a ele mesmo. "_As pessoas são muito superficiais, Jay. Não se importe com isso!_". Jared não se incomodava mesmo; era Jensen quem se ressentia. O mais jovem se sentia muito feliz e seguro vivendo ao redor de Jensen, e o rapaz de Dallas gostava de dar esse conforto ao outro. Essa era a raiz da relação deles.

Jared desceu as escadas. Olhou para a sala e decidiu primeiro ligar para o serviço de limpeza doméstica. Era preciso que alguém limpasse logo aquilo e tirasse o cheiro horrível que empesteava a casa. Após a ligação foi para a cozinha. Colocou o pó de café e a água na cafeteira, e a ligou. Ficou observando o café cair na jarra enquanto imaginava o que poderia ser tão terrível para causar tamanha angústia em Jensen. Quando o café ficou pronto, achou que somente o líquido não seria suficiente. Não faria os ovos fritos com bacon como sempre, porque Jensen deveria estar enjoado. Foi ao armário da cozinha atrás de balas de goma, porém não tinha mais nenhum pacote. "_Filho da mãe! Comeu tudo e nem me avisou, esse sacana_!".

Abriu a geladeira. Nada. "_Não tem nada leve e doce nessa bosta de casa?_". Fechou a porta do eletrodoméstico e sentou à mesa. Tinha uma fruteira com maçãs. "_Vai ser isso mesmo!_". Pegou uma delas, descascou e cortou em lâminas, arrumando os pedaços em um prato. Pegou uma bandeja e colocou uma xícara, a maçã, adoçante e a jarra da cafeteira. A campainha tocou. "_O povo da limpeza!_". Abandonou tudo e foi até lá, recepcionando-os e dando as orientações. Após isso voltou à cozinha e notou que o café estava frio. "_Merda! Vai tomar assim mesmo!_". Quando ia carregando a bandeja lembrou-se que Jensen poderia gostar de tomar um pouco de leite. Pegou uma caixa na geladeira e derramou o líquido em um copo, até enchê-lo. Ficou olhando para o conteúdo alvo do objeto e salivou. Adorava leite, mas não podia tomá-lo sem passar mal. "_Foda-se, qualquer coisa vou pro hospital!"._ Tomou dois goles, direto na caixa, e guardou de volta na geladeira. "_Se Jensen visse isso eu estaria morto duas vezes! Uma por tomar leite, e outra por fazer isso direto na caixa!_". Sorriu por isso. Pegou a bandeja e subiu, não sem antes checar o andamento da limpeza na sala - que seguia às mil maravilhas, por sinal.

**J2**


	2. Jared and I

Jensen observou o amigo lhe dar as costas e ouviu quando ele saiu pela porta do quarto. Ergueu-se o suficiente para abrir o chuveiro, e depois se sentou de novo no chão do box. Deixou a água fria percorrer seu corpo ainda vestido. Jensen adorava banhos frios, mesmo morando em uma cidade fria. Jared não entendia como era possível tomar banho com água gelada. O seu amigo só usava água morna, na mesma temperatura em que se oferece o leite das crianças. Jensen já havia preparado alguns banhos para Jared, quando o mesmo estava muito cansado, e por isso tinha aprendido a temperatura certa que o moreno apreciava.

Retirou as roupas devagar, peça por peça, jogando-as para o lado oposto do recinto. O jato gelado em seu corpo ia despertando cada músculo seu, arrepiando cada pelo, ligando cada nervo. Precisava que fosse dessa maneira, para não cair no sono e correr o risco de se afogar. Estava ficando descontrolado. Não se pode beber tanto assim, todas as semanas.

Procurou com os olhos o sabonete líquido com perfume silvestre, que tanto gostava. Sorriu ao ver que estava quase ao seu lado, sobre um dos apoios do box. Não precisaria se levantar novamente. Pegou o recipiente, abriu-o e jogou sobre si, sem miséria alguma. O cheiro de plantas frescas lhe trazia à memória os dias quentes e aconchegantes em Dallas, quando ainda era menino. Não era o mesmo perfume, nem o mesmo frescor, mas poderia preencher os seus pulmões e sua mente com aquelas lembranças, se não se fechasse para o mundo. Jensen tinha aprendido com o seu melhor amigo, que o melhor era sempre estar de braços abertos para o que a vida trazia. Ajudava a extrair felicidade de tudo ao seu redor.

Jensen se ensaboou por muito tempo, lavando bem a pele para tirar de si o cheiro de vômito e urina. Esfregava-se violentamente, como se assim pudesse também lavar a sua vergonha. Enquanto passava o líquido em seu corpo, cuidava para que a água não se espalhasse pelo cômodo inteiro. Era um cuidado que tinha, onde quer que estivesse; fosse em sua casa no Texas, fosse nos hotéis onde morou ou onde se hospedava por força do trabalho, na casa dos Padalecki ou ali, na casa de Jared. Não se preocupava muito com serviços domésticos, mas banheiros molhados lhe causavam muita irritação. Para ele, banheiro seco era sinal de higiene.

Quando achou que seu corpo e alma estavam limpos o suficiente, encerrou o banho. Ainda sentado, pegou a toalha e começou a se secar. Já se sentia renovado, apesar de a cabeça ainda doer, até quando piscava. Deixou os cabelos por último, para que pudesse fazer os movimentos devagar, a fim de não atiçar ainda mais a dor que sentia. Com um pouco de dificuldade, colocou-se de pé, não antes de juntar do chão o roupão que Jared havia deixado lá para ele. Vestiu-o, escovou os dentes e foi para o quarto, apagando a luz do banheiro e fechando a porta. Pensou em deitar-se assim mesmo, mas poderia pegar no sono e estar "confortável demais" na cama, quando Jared retornasse. Achou que o melhor era se vestir. Abriu o guarda-roupa e, após vestir uma de suas peças íntimas, estendeu o braço e puxou uma das camisetas que estavam penduradas, uma das várias que Jared lhe dera. Jared comprava camisas e camisetas demais, e quase sempre duplicadas. Dava-lhe uma quando fazia isso. Eram sempre iguais, mesma cor, mesmo modelo, mesmo tamanho. Jensen não via razão para isso, mas se Jared gostava de lhe dar esses presentes, ele gostava de usá-los. Ele gostava de ver a reação de Jared quando lhe via vestido com elas, tinha fascinação pelo sorriso satisfeito que recebia por demonstrar que o amigo o havia agradado.

Jensen sabia como fazer Jared se sentir contente ao vê-lo usando um de seus presentes. Ele chegava perto do amigo e sorria de canto de boca, com os braços abertos, e dava um giro ao redor de seu próprio corpo, mostrando o caimento da peça de roupa. Quando eles ficavam frente a frente de novo, Jensen já estava com o sorriso largo, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada e com o olhar curioso, como se pedisse opinião. Sabia que assim tiraria de Padalecki o seu melhor e mais bonito sorriso, que ele só via em momentos como esse. Jared se aproximava, e, ou assoviando ou tocando nos seus ombros, dizia "_Existe alguma coisa que não caia bem em você?". _Quase nunca isso mudava. Jensen sabia muito bem como agir, tinha todos os movimentos decorados. Conhecer Jared tão bem era crucial para ele, porque aprendeu a ser feliz trazendo felicidade para o moreno.

Olhou-se no espelho, e achou que não precisava vestir mais nada. Ele costumava se vestir rápido, sempre. Mesmo porque, a porta do seu quarto nunca ficava trancada, assim como a de Jared. Sempre que queriam, adentravam no cômodo um do outro, sem pedir permissão. A amizade deles já era forte a esse ponto.

Achou melhor não se deitar até que Jared retornasse com o café da manhã, que insistiu em fazer. Tudo o que Jensen queria era dormir, e estava aborrecido por ter que comer primeiro. Mas não teria coragem de refutar os cuidados do amigo desse jeito. Jensen sabia que tinha atrapalhado a corrida matinal de Jared, e só por isso já se sentia bastante culpado, por mais que o fato não tivesse tanto peso para o outro. Alisou o lençol da cama, macio e perfeitamente arrumado. Dormir ali era quente e confortável. Sempre fora, desde que Jared o chamou para morar com ele, alegando que assim seria mais fácil para ambos. Sentia-se em casa, na residência do amigo. Sentia-se seguro e querido. Algo começou a perturbar essa paz, porém. Uma coisa que ele deveria saber lidar muito bem, mas parecia além de sua capacidade. Tinha certeza do que era, e nem em pensamento se permitiria aceitar isso. Precisava esquecer essa bobagem; contudo, sóbrio era complicado. Mantinha-se firme para trabalhar durante a semana, não era irresponsável. Quando o fim de semana chegava, todavia, era insuportável ficar remoendo a sua nova situação. Há cinco semanas tinha quebrado de vez. Ele não era inabalável, afinal.

Sabia que estava trazendo tormentos ao seu amigo, que se afundava em preocupações com ele. Mesmo antes de ter esse comportamento ébrio, Jared já se preocupava demais com o seu bem estar. Ele, Jensen, não gosta de dar trabalho a ninguém, e evita ao máximo se colocar em posição de precisar de ajuda extra. Odiava dar ensejo a fofocas e notícias ao jornalismo marrom. Agora, no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Ele tinha angústias que não deveria ter. Sentia algo que ninguém entenderia. Adoraria contar tudo para Jared. Seu melhor amigo saberia o que dizer para confortá-lo, o compreenderia e o consolaria. Mas como dizer coisas assim, de repente? Como expor algo tão pessoal a alguém, mesmo que seja o seu melhor amigo?

Caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a de uma só vez. Olhou para a vizinhança, ainda quieta, naquela manhã tenra. Sábados são preguiçosos mesmo. É o dia em que, geralmente, se pode descansar depois de uma semana exaustiva. Talvez fosse o momento de se abrir com Jared. Nenhuma outra pessoa seria qualificada para tanto. Se precisava desabafar, que fosse com Jared. Custasse o que custasse. Sentiu a brisa em seu rosto. Imaginou o susto que Jared deve ter levado quando lhe viu jogado no sofá, feito um cão abatido. Lembrou-se da sujeita que deixou na sala. Esse não era papel de homem crescido; era coisa de moleque. Pensou se fosse ao contrário. Achou a atitude de Jared exagerada, quando viu que ele chorava, acreditando que ele poderia estar morto. No lugar dele, porém, talvez tivesse reagido de forma muito mais desesperada. Teria alarmado Deus e o mundo. Jensen tinha tendência a ser dramático.

Naquela sexta-feira, eles tinham terminado as gravações um pouco mais tarde. Foram para casa juntos. Jensen pediu para dirigir, e Jared assentiu. Quanto mais tempo pudesse se manter concentrado em alguma atividade, melhor. Dirigir requeria muito cuidado, e ele poderia evitar conversar assim. Enquanto guiava, já imaginava para onde iria depois que Jared dormisse. Tinha que ser um bar afastado, sem muitos atrativos e mal frequentado.

Jensen recusou o convite de Jared para jantarem juntos, alegando indisposição. Assim que sentiu o caminho livre, pegou sua carteira, sua identidade falsa, chaves e celular. Ele era conhecido, mas nem tanto. Usar outro nome poderia lhe ajudar a se manter longe dos holofotes, caso perdesse as estribeiras.

Saía escondido desde o início, e não era por Jared não lhe dar autonomia suficiente para entrar e sair à hora que desejasse. Queria evitar o confronto. No fundo, desconfiava que Jared talvez não estivesse dormindo de fato, que apenas deixava que ele pensasse assim para então poder escapar sem problemas. Jared era um grande amigo. O melhor amigo que poderia ter. Jamais invadiria a sua intimidade sem que Jensen desse aval.

Chamou um taxi, que lhe deixou em frente a um shopping. Não poderia ir direto de casa, seria burrice. Ali caminhou um pouco, e em seguida tomou outro veículo. Pediu ao taxista que o levasse ao bar mais distante de onde ele estava. O rapaz, franzino e estrábico, perguntou se o cliente tinha algum tipo de diversão especial em mente, ao que obteve resposta negativa. Dirigiu por quase vinte minutos no tráfego aberto de Vancouver, até chegarem a uma espécie de taverna suja e com poucas pessoas.

Jensen lembra que entrou, sentou-se ao balcão e pediu duas doses de conhaque, para começar. Algumas moças flertaram com ele tão logo ele se apercebeu delas, mas ele não retribuiu. Notou que não só as moças olhavam para ele com desejo. Gosta de causar essa reação aonde chega. Sabe que é atraente e bonito. Olha para todos, e gostaria de se sentir livre para escolher um deles, qualquer deles, a pessoa mais bonita, a mais alta, a mais elegante, a que mais combinasse com ele mesmo, para ter alguns momentos agradáveis. Gostaria muito de conseguir deixar as coisas que vinha sentindo há algum tempo, de lado. Não é capaz, porém. E isso o deixa frustrado, o que o leva a pedir mais doses, de bebidas diferentes.

Ele não se lembra muito bem de como chegou em casa. A última lembrança que tem, é a de tentar discar o número de Jared, para que fosse busca-lo, e desistir logo depois. Não traria mais problemas para o amigo. Daria um jeito de se locomover sozinho. Desse momento, até acordar com Jared gritando o seu nome enquanto chorava, era um branco total. Ele entende que esses pequenos momentos de esquecimento não resolvem a sua questão, mas não parece se importar. Não se importava mesmo, até ver os olhos molhados de Jared, preocupado com ele, achando que ele estivesse morto. O seu conterrâneo não era de perder o controle assim. E, muito embora ache bonito quando Jared chora, por causa da cor especial que seus olhos adquirem, ele não aprecia ser o causador de suas lágrimas.

Pensou na disposição do moreno em leva-lo até o seu quarto, sentá-lo confortavelmente no chão, ajudá-lo a se despir parcialmente, e só sair de perto dele até ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. Pensou em como Jared o confortou na sala, mesmo depois de toda a bagunça e sujeira que ele fez. E em seu tom preocupado devido ao furacão em que ele, Jensen, estava se jogando. Não tinha gostado muito dele quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Achou que seu sorriso era armado, e sua simpatia era exagerada. Tratou-o bem, por pura educação. Quando anunciaram que ele seria um dos protagonistas, e que Jared seria o outro, achou tudo uma piada de muito mau gosto. Não iria recusar o papel por falta de afinidade com o outro ator, afinal, trabalho não se despreza, ainda mais na sua idade. Jensen era jovem ainda, mas nesse meio, as idades tem peso dobrado. Se recusasse a oportunidade de ser protagonista dessa nova série esquisita para a qual fez testes, por motivos tão fúteis, jamais se perdoaria.

Jensen manteve o seu desprazer em relação à Jared por pouco tempo. O garoto era bastante agradável. Era divertido e alegre. Fazia piadas o tempo inteiro, e Jensen não conseguia não rir dele. Conversaram sobre muitos assuntos, descobriram gostos em comum, e quando Jensen percebeu, já tinha adotado o moreno como irmão mais novo. Queria protege-lo do mundo. Aborrecia-se quando alguém tratava Jared com injustiça ou menosprezo. "_Ah, Jen, não ligo. Deixa quem quiser falar._". Mas Jensen não conseguia simplesmente deixar para lá. Passava o resto do dia chateado, como se a ofensa tivesse sido dirigida a ele mesmo. Amava Jared na mesma proporção em que amava seus irmãos de sangue. Queria bem a ele, do mesmo jeito que o fazia em relação aos amigos mais antigos. Sua felicidade era fazer o seu co-protagonista feliz. E ele sabia que Jared sentia-se da mesma forma. Esse era o núcleo de sua relação.

Seu corpo agora pede clemência. Precisa se sentar, ao menos. Jared está demorando. Está provavelmente ocupado verificando como arrumar o que Jensen bagunçara. E pensando no que servir de café da manhã para ele. Espera que Jared não apareça com ovos, bacon e outras coisas gordurosas, senão vomitará novamente. Jared sempre faz isso de manhã para ele, com suco cítrico, café, leite, e outros. Dessa vez não conseguiria comer, mesmo que o sabor fosse excelente, como sempre.

Deitou-se de uma vez por todas. Não aguentava mais. Não se deu ao trabalho de se acomodar por baixo das cobertas. Jogou o seu corpo sobre a cama, e, de bruços, abraçou o travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Precisava mais de sono do que de comida. Torceu para que Jared se controlasse e não bebesse leite. Se o maior passasse mal, ele não teria a menor condição de lhe socorrer. Já estava adormecido quando Jared entrou no quarto com a bandeja em suas mãos.

* * *

Finalmente atualizei isso aqui! Agora só falta um capítulo, segundo os planos. Não vou prometer data porque sempre que faço isso não cumpro, por um motivo ou outro.

Eu só corrigi conforme a betagem, então relevem erros que possam ter permanecido por preguiça dessa autora sem vergonha! xD


End file.
